


happy birthday

by UnluckiestFridays



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The fam figure out it's the Doctor's birthday so they throw a small party for her.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously i have no idea when the Doctor's birthday is and I'm sure not even the doctor remembers at this point, but I'm writing this anyways because it's my birthday on friday and I'm inspired :p x
> 
> Enjoy :D x

They learn the importance of the date from the TARDIS. Until then, the sentient ship has mostly just moved rooms around to be closer or further away from them, depending on how she's feeling. But on this particular day, she makes her presence known in a different way.

By throwing a calendar on the kitchen table from a hidden panel in the wall.

The fam startle when the calender lands on the table, almost knocking Ryan's food onto the floor, but Yaz dutifully picks it up though the confusion is evident on her face.

The calendar is already open to the month they're on and there's only one date circled on the paper. Apparently, it's the Doctor's birthday.

Yaz informs Graham and Ryan, and they all immediately share panicked looks. Had the Doctor mentioned her birthday? Had they just forgotten? No, they would remember if she'd given away such an important detail as that.

"What do we do? We ain't got her any presents," Graham points out worriedly.

"What would we even get her? She's got everything," Ryan adds.

"We could bake her a cake," Yaz smiles with excitement.

Ryan and Graham perk up at the idea.

"Yeah, we can make it all nice and everything," Graham agrees.

"What if we made it look like the TARDIS," Ryan suggests.

Around them, the TARDIS beeps in what they can only assume is happiness. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Graham says.

"Okay, let's do it," Yaz quickly scrambles out of her seat and rushes to the cupboards to get out the ingredients for a cake.

* * *

Turns out, making a cake in an alien kitchen is a lot harder than cooking breakfast. There's all kinds of ingredients in the cupboards that they've never seen before and it takes them a while to find any recognisable flour. 

But once they find the ingredients, it's mostly smooth sailing. 

Ryan is given the task of keeping the Doctor distracted while they bake the cake. They don't think she'll come to the kitchen anyway (she mostly lives on custard creams), but they wanted to be sure.

Decorating the cake proves to be even harder than finding the ingredients, some how. All they have to do is make the cake into a rectangle and cover it in blue icing, yet that proves to be quite difficult.

Still, they give it their best shot and by the time they're done, the cake looks as close to the TARDIS as they can get it and they're fairly proud of how it turned out.

It's Yaz's idea to add little silver balls on top of the TARDIS reminiscent to stars and she looks so happy that Graham encourages her.

They're about to text Ryan to bring the Doctor to the kitchen when something hits Yaz in the face after coming flying out of the wall. Graham grabs it off her and realises they're birthday banners. Clearly the TARDIS wants them to put them up around the room.

Shrugging, Graham and Yaz set about decorating the room with the birthday banners. They also decide to get out some more food such as party rings, custard creams and other little snacks to put on the table.

Finally, they text Ryan without anymore interruptions from the TARDIS and he replies a minute or so later that he's on his way.

Graham and Yaz stand in front of the cake, obscuring it from view and wait for their arrival.

When the door swings open and the Doctor and Ryan step in, Graham and Yaz shout, "surprise!"

The Doctor turns to Ryan. 

"Oh, is it your birthday? I didn't get you anything," she looks so regretful that the fam pause for a moment.

"What? No, it's yours," Ryan tells her.

"Is it?" She replies, and the TARDIS hums around them in confirmation. "Huh, I must've forgotten."

"We made you a cake," Yaz informs her as she and Graham step aside to reveal the TARDIS cake.

The Doctor gasps in delight and rushes forwards to admire the blue police box. 

"No way! It's the TARDIS!" She grins with excitement. "Oh, fam, you didn't have to do this."

"No, but we wanted to, Doc," Graham tells her, "you're our best mate, our fam, we wanted to do something nice for you 'cause we love you."

The Doctor looks almost like she's going to tear up and in the next moment she's bringing Graham into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much," she whispers, head buried into his neck.

Graham laughs softly as he hugs her back. 

"All right, cockle," he gently unwinds her arms from around him, "you're gonna start me off in a minute. Why don't we eat this cake, eh? Hopefully it's edible."

"Mate, I'm well ahead of you," Ryan says.

They look at him and notice he's already cutting into the cake. Somehow, that starts them off laughing. 


End file.
